


61

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	61

61  
多事之春，最热的话题是豪门女星的阴阳合同，和随之而来的税务问题。微博上普罗大众闹嚷嚷义愤填膺，口径前所未有地一边倒，圈里人则各有各的考量，总之是一静不如一动，明面上三缄其口，私下里有人找了会计师事务所核账，也有人请了税务线上的关系吃饭疏通，八仙过海，各凭本事。不过立刻就有所行动的人还是少数，大部分人仍在观望形势，毕竟这只是两方之间的私仇，冤有头债有主，演员不过是整条流水线上的一环，豪门女星现在再硬气，十几年前在大导演那儿也没有话语权，可谁叫她合同上白纸黑字的把柄落别人手里了呢。私下议论的时候便有人说，名嘴发泄陈年旧愤还特意挑了个软柿子。  
靳东王凯跟两边的当事人都没什么交情，也没想借机攀交情，但靳东特别留意了一下，五月份霍尔果斯那边还是没法走税，只能把往来流水重新转到工作室账上，费事又费钱。他去巴黎参加法网活动之前跟侯鸿亮打了个电话，发现这还不是个别现象，凡是在霍尔果斯注册的娱乐公司无一幸免。两人几乎同时意识到是什么穿起了这两件看似风马牛不相及的事——税。  
“下一步你打算怎么办？”侯鸿亮在体制里混久了，对风向变化比靳东更敏锐，感慨道，“我看这回不是她一个人的事。上边政策一变，谁都得伤筋动骨。”  
“先把那边的公司注销吧，没什么观望的必要了，留着也麻烦。”靳东皱了皱眉，心想待会儿得提醒王凯一声，“别的只能走一步看一步。”  
王凯最近拍得不太顺，心气儿也不太顺。有些当时已经过了的镜头黄导现在又要推倒重来，而且还有广告方合作方的各种活动，还得回北京录综艺，每天忙得焦头烂额，早把找人查账这码事忘到九霄云外去了。靳东让他注销霍尔果斯的公司，他就让经纪人找财务跟进，没过两天财务那边反馈回来，现在注销不了，据说得等新政策出来再说，王凯也是听过就算，完全没放在心上。真正让他有点介意的是李佳跟着靳东去法网了，而且这事儿靳东事前没跟他说过，他还是中午吃饭的时候从微博上看到的。  
说起来他也知道打网球是靳东和李佳认识之后才培养起来的共同的爱好，以前经常两个人约着球友双打的，中网也出席了好几年，一起去法网追个星其实很正常。只是涉及到感情的事并不能完全用理智衡量判断，即便他再相信靳东也难免会患得患失，下午拍戏的时候就不太在状态，拍了两条黄导脸色也不对了，想发火又强压下去。王凯在演戏上向来对自己要求很高，主动提议重来，这一返工就从下午直接连上了夜戏，下戏准备回酒店的时候已经快到半夜了。副驾上的助理把他的手机还回来，小声提醒：“凯哥，东哥让你给他回个电话。”  
王凯大部分的心神仍然留在戏里，没过脑子就接过手机划开屏幕，然后对着拨号界面愣了半天。他知道自己状态不对，这会儿电话里大概也说不清楚什么，还可能把事情弄得更糟，可是他真的很想听听靳东的声音，尤其是在这么累的时候。感情总是会让人犯傻的。王凯跟自己说，傻就傻吧，不是好几年前就傻了吗，认了就是了，然而就在手指微微一动要去拨号的瞬间，屏幕背光无声无息地熄下去。他又愣了几秒钟，慢慢把手机揣进兜里，决定明天睡醒之后再去想靳东的事，给彼此都多留一点余地。  
他本以为靳东会再给自己打电话的，但是靳东没有；他也以为自己会睡不着觉，但是也没有。一个热水澡，半杯威士忌——酒还是靳东上次探班的时候买的，还有十几个小时的高强度工作，加在一起比什么褪黑素安眠药都好用，王凯睡得还可以，直到第二天早上电话响个没完的时候他还在睡，迷迷糊糊地想大概是到点起来去片场了。他伸长胳膊摸过手机想把闹钟关掉，结果发现是靳东打来的facetime，而且还没等脑子做出决定，手指已经抢着点了接受。  
王凯懊恼地搓搓脸，靳东已经在电话那边看见他了：“没睡醒？昨儿又拍大夜了？”  
“刚过半夜就回来了，还行。”靳东越这么若无其事，王凯越没法开口问，还得尽量不在脸上带出来，感觉比跟四个影帝同场飙戏还考验演技。他打了个呵欠，“哥，你那边现在几点，是不是要休息了？”  
“也是刚过半夜，刚从欢迎晚宴上回来，我待会儿再睡，不急。”靳东被传染的也呵欠起来，呵欠完了又笑，“诶，你真不问啊？”  
王凯眉毛一扬，嘴硬得很：“你觉得我应该问什么啊？——不问。”  
“你不问也行，那我主动坦白，”靳东正色道，“天地良心，我冤枉啊。”  
其实这事儿靳东确实冤枉。他在深圳剧组赶完了戏才过关去香港，然后从香港飞巴黎，根本没回北京，更没有带李佳去法网的意思，李佳这边事先也没告诉他，直接飞到巴黎，落地入境之后才给靳东打的电话，只说自己想来看红土场的比赛，问他能不能搞到位置稍微好一点的票，别的什么也没提。问题在于，如果夫妻俩都来看法网，可是又不一起看，那就太奇怪了，尤其是在中法两边的随行人员都跟着的情况下。靳东明知道李佳这是强行在公众场合博曝光率，但既然她已经到了巴黎，不管多别扭他也必须配合，他得做公众眼里的好男人好丈夫好父亲，李佳就是掐准了这个七寸。  
王凯把电动牙刷从嘴里拿出来，漱口吐掉牙膏沫：“行了哥，我知道，我也相信你。”他把手机支在洗手台边上，一垂眼就能看见穿着白T的靳东，“你赶紧睡吧，时差倒过来没有？”  
“这就不对了啊。将心比心，假如说你要和别人单独出去的话，”靳东勾着唇角一笑，“我嘴上当然肯定说不介意，显得我特别大度，其实心里特别不乐意，特别不放心，特别……”  
王凯没忍住也笑了：“那你说我该怎么办？”  
靳东灵机一动：“这样，我待会儿睡觉也一直挂着facetime，让你随时能看见我，怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”王凯板着脸，其实心里挺高兴的，“没那工夫看你，我还拍戏呢。”  
靳东笑道：“拍戏的时候心里想着戏，不拍戏的时候多想想我，嗯？”  
王凯抬手摸了摸手机屏上靳东的脸：“赶紧去睡吧，你睡不够又该肿了。”


End file.
